Ne Jamais Manger de Parfait Chocolat-Gingembre Avant d'Aller Dormir
by Ashu-chwan
Summary: Gintoki reçoit une visite nocturne d'un certain pirate de l'espace. Pirate qui semble être très enclin à jouer... OS, yaoi


**Titre:** Ne Jamais Manger de Parfait Chocolat-Gingembre Avant d'Aller Dormir

**Pairing:** Gintoki/Kamui

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** UR, OS, Humour, un peu PWP sur les bords

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Sorachi-sama, le meilleur gorille du monde.

**Les déblatérations de l'auteur:** D'une, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'amuse à remettre le titre, le pairing, etc., puisqu'avec la nouvelle version de FF, on peut même voir le résumé de la fic qu'on est en train de lire en haut de la page… Qu'est-ce que la technologie peut être merveilleuse des fois ! :D

De deux, je ne vous apprends sûrement pas grand chose mais j'ai quand même envie de crier mon Amûûûr pour le fait que l'anime de Gintama ait repris et qu'un nouveau film va sortir en 2013 ! Youhou! \o/

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je poste – enfin – une nouvelle fic avec *roulement de tambours* mon premier lemon 'complet', et j'espère qu'il n'est pas à mettre entièrement au feu… xD

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

La nuit était chaude, presque étouffante, témoignant l'approche imminente de la saison des pluies. Un pâle rayon de lune éclairait les rues d'Edo, étrangement calmes. Même les badauds qui traînaient encore dehors à ces heures essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, craignant sûrement de briser cette atmosphère tendue, appelant ainsi l'orage à eux.

Une ombre furtive respectait elle aussi cette règle tacite, se déplaçant de toit en toit plus gracieusement qu'un chat, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, puis reprenant sa course jusqu'à se stopper définitivement sur une maison, un peu plus petite que les autres. Elle s'infiltra par une des fenêtres laissées ouvertes, une tresse rousse virevoltant gaiement derrière elle. Sur la devanture de l'habitation, il était écrit Yorozuya Gin-chan.

Ledit Gin-chan se sentait bien, il était profondément endormi et il était en train de rêver qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de pays rempli de sucreries – ou plutôt _fait _en sucreries, la terre était en chocolat, l'herbe en sucre et une rivière faite de lait fraise traversait la région. Pour ne rien gâcher il était le roi de ce monde et un de ses laquais ressemblait étrangement à un certain Oogushi-kun, ce qui rendait son rêve encore plus délicieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tout à coup, le décor changea du tout au tout. Il se trouvait couché dans le noir total seulement il pouvait très bien voir le bout de ses pieds. Il voulut se mouvoir mais ses mains semblaient être entravées derrière lui. Gintoki râla et se dit que si c'était encore un coup de ce Zangetruc, il ne serait de retour dans le monde réel que dans _très _longtemps. Aussi, pour passer le temps, il décida de se rendormir.

Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion et il était en train de retourner aux pays des songes – un _autre_ pays des songes – quand il sentit un effleurement sur son torse. Il sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qui était en train de le toucher. La tête légèrement relevée, il put observer deux mains parcourant son torse. Mains qui appartenaient à une blonde à la poitrine opulente, qui lui rappelait vaguement Tsukuyo. Mmh, après réflexion, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se rendormir.

Gintoki se détendit et laissa les mains baladeuses explorer son corps, le chauffant doucement mais sûrement. Lesdites mains descendirent, par l'échancrure de son kimono, le long de son torse avant de retirer son pyjama. Elles se remirent en action et caressèrent ses abdominaux, puis ses pectoraux – s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis – avant de descendre franchement plus bas. Elles contournèrent la source de désir de l'argenté et allèrent masser ses cuisses.

Il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud pour être honnête. Les mains se situaient toujours sur le haut de ses cuisses, cependant elles étaient beaucoup trop loin d'un certain endroit, selon l'avis du principal intéressé. Une bouche se posa alors sur son cou et commença à mordiller légèrement la peau tendre qui s'y trouvait – chose que l'argenté appréciait tout particulièrement. La bouche suivit ensuite le même chemin que les mains avaient précédemment pris. Elle traçait des sillons brûlants sur la peau de l'argenté – achevant de le 'réveiller'. Elle arpenta le ventre de l'argenté, le léchant avec gourmandise, jusqu'au nombril, où une langue mutine alla s'amuser avec, mimant un certain acte. Elle était en train de continuer sa route se dirigeant fatalement plus bas, quand Gintoki sentit un nouvel effleurement, qui ne provenait ni de la bouche ni des mains, toujours occupées à pétrir ses cuisses.

Gintoki eut un sourire grivois, une tierce personne, peut-être? Ça n'en serait que plus intéressant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était des cheveux. Seulement ce n'était pas les cheveux de la jolie blonde à cheval sur lui. Non, c'était une sorte de tresse. _Rousse. _Et sous les yeux ébahis du Yorozuya, la blonde plantureuse se métamorphosa en un emmerdeur roux, frère d'une emmerdeuse rousse qui squattait chez Gin-san. Et merde.

- Eh toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal poli de venir dans les rêves des autres, hein ? Tu veux pas partir et me laisser tranquille ? Attends... T'es pas venu pour me tuer, hein ? Tu peux pas le faire puisque c'est pas réel, d'abord ! Donc, il n'y a rien qui te retient ici, tu peux partir. Parce que tu vois, Gin-san aimerait bien continuer de s'amuser avec la blonde et il n'aimerait pas vraiment que son joli rêve se transforme en cauchemar sanglant, monologua ledit Gin-san.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, il regardait juste l'argenté avec un de ses sourires, digne d'un sadique sorti tout droit d'un mauvais film d'horreur, dont il avait le secret.

D'ailleurs l'argenté était en train de se dire que son rêve ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un rêve. C'est vrai, il pouvait maintenant distinguer les contours des meubles de sa chambre. Et, il sentait le poids du rouquin sur ses hanches. Gintoki se serait volontiers pincé pour voir s'il rêvait bel et bien, mais, apparemment ses mains étaient toujours retenues quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

- Heu... Ka... Kabuto ? Argh ! Mauvais manga ! Kakashi ? Mais non ! C'est toujours pas Naruto, imbécile d'auteur ! Bref, peu impor-

- Ah... Tu sais, tu blesses mes sentiments Monsieur le Samouraï. Oublier mon nom après notre échange enflammé... C'est Kamui tâche de t'en rappeler pour la suite, dit le Capitaine de la Septième Division des Harusame, parlant pour la première fois de la nuit.

- Ouai, ouai. Et puis, d'abord, de quel échange enflammé tu parles ? Il n'y en a jamais eu ! N'essaie pas d'induire les lecteurs en erreur ! s'indigna Gintoki. Je disais donc, Karin, que c'est un peu flippant ce que tu fais et que ça n'amuse pas du tout Gin-san. Si tu veux voir ta sœur – bien que je doute que ce soit une bonne idée – elle est en train de ronfler dans le placard juste-là, répondit Gin-san, indiquant l'un des placards où il rangeait ses futons d'un mouvement de tête.

La seule réaction qu'eut le rouquin face à cette tirade fut d'ouvrir les yeux. Le samouraï eut alors tout le loisir d'observer ces yeux d'un bleu profond le fixer, luisant d'une lueur de folie et... de désir ? Ce qui enclencha une alarme imaginaire dans le cerveau de l'argenté, qui s'exclama d'une voix rendue un plus aiguë, dû au stress.

- Oi ! Tu pourrais me détacher s'il-te-plaît, j'ai toujours de la peine à m'exprimer avec les mains attachées, tu sais.

- Allons, allons, ce serait moins drôle, fit Kamui d'une voix chantante. À moins que Monsieur le Samouraï ait peur, rajouta-t-il sournoisement.

L'argenté s'apprêtait à démentir l'affirmation avec véhémence quand la voix du Yato repris, le coupant dans son élan.

- De toute façon, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas Gin-to-ki.

Cette façon de prononcer son nom fit frissonner le Yorozuya. C'était lui ou le rouquin l'allumait ? Houlà, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, tout ça. Gintoki avait toujours su que le rouquin était quelque peu dérangé/taré/cinglé/dément/psychopathe/sadique, mais il pensait que son obsession s'arrêtait à aller trucider des pauvres innocents qui s'étaient malheureusement trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, pas de les molester. Il fallait qu'il essaie de raisonner le gamin dans les plus brefs délais, son innocence étant en jeu. Il se racla la gorge, se préparant à un discours enflammé sur le fait que c'était UNE abeille et UNE fleur, pas le contraire, quand il se fit méchamment coupé dans son élan. Par une bouche. Et une langue, qui lui léchait avidement les lèvres que l'argenté avait fermées à la hâte, refusant ainsi un baiser approfondi. C'était sans compter le côté un tantinet dérangé/taré/cinglé/dément/psychopathe/sadique/vampire du rouquin qui lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, obtenant ainsi l'accès au reste de la bouche de Gin-san. Il en profita pleinement, explorant avec délice l'endroit qui lui était encore inconnu, puis, sentant que l'oxygène venait à lui manquer, il rompit le baiser.

- Mmh, tu as le sang sucré Monsieur le Samouraï, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Gintoki entendit à peine le commentaire, tant il était occupé à se demander qu'est-ce qui atteindrait le plus son honneur d'homme… Réveiller Kagura pour qu'elle le découvre dans cette position quelque peu embarrassante et déclenche ensuite la Troisième Guerre mondiale ou coucher avec ce dérangé/taré/cinglé/dément/psychopathe/sadique/vampire/pervers d'alien, qui était définitivement de sexe masculin, il en avait senti la preuve.

Kamui, complètement inconscient du débat intérieur de l'argenté, décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Aussi, il termina de dénouer le yukata de nuit du Yorozuya et prit sa virilité en main, commençant de lents va-et-vient.

- Ah ! gémit Gintoki, complètement surpris. M-m-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kankuro ? Ces choses sont pour les adultes, pas pour les enfants de ton âge ! s'écria Gintoki, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les vagues de plaisir que le geste lui procurait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS dû manger ce parfait au chocolat-gingembre avant d'aller se coucher. Dès demain, il allait définitivement se mettre au régime.

- Tu sais, Monsieur le Samouraï, c'est Kamui. Si tu continues d'oublier mon nom, je vais être obligé de te le faire crier. On ne voudrait pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le Samouraï ? répondit ledit Kamui d'une voix terriblement douce et suave, qui fit frissonner – de peur, hein, pas d'autre chose – l'argenté, qui avait terriblement envie de lui faire remarquer que lui non plus n'utilisait pas son nom mais préféra se taire, craignant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il gémirait plus qu'autre chose.

Kamui accéléra la cadence sur le membre de Gintoki, récoltant ainsi des soupirs de plus en plus prononcés, jusqu'à que l'argenté se crispe totalement pour se libérer ensuite dans la main du Yato. Gintoki, après que les vapes de son orgasme se soient dissipées, se maudit d'avoir cédé au plaisir et espéra que le rouquin se contenterait de ça et qu'il partirait bien gentiment dans quelques secondes.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Le gamin avait plutôt l'air de vouloir continuer où ils en étaient restés vu qu'il était en train de se préparer – Bordel, quand est-ce que son pantalon avait disparu, déjà ? – en utilisant la semence de l'argenté comme lubrifiant. Et, même si Gin-san aurait tout donné pour le démentir, la vue lui faisait vachement d'effet. Kamui avait les joues légèrement rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des petits gémissements et il se tenait un peu penché sur les hanches du Yorozuya, afin de laisser libre accès à ses doigts.

S'il n'avait pas eu les mains attachées, Gintoki aurait volontiers prit de suite le rouquin. D'ailleurs, il était assez étonné que le gamin décide de lui-même d'être en-dessous car il aurait mis sa main au feu que le gamin n'aimait pas perdre, même si c'était pour savoir qui dominerait au lit. Ledit gamin devait être satisfait de sa préparation, puisqu'il retira ses doigts et se positionna sur le membre – à nouveau érigé – de Gintoki. Il l'embrassa rapidement, puis s'enfonça d'une traite, gémissant langoureusement. Il commença ensuite à faire de rapides allées et venues, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Le Yorozuya aurait tout donné pour pouvoir parcourir le corps du Yato de ses mains, pouvoir retirer son haut – qui lui gâchait atrocement la vue –, pouvoir guider les hanches du plus jeune pour qu'il suive son rythme et enfin pour pouvoir le masturber, afin d'avoir le loisir de le voir ainsi jouir de ses mains.

Cependant, Kamui avait l'air très satisfait des choses comme elles l'étaient. Il avait d'ailleurs des mouvements de plus en plus erratiques et se contractait de plus en plus sur le membre de l'argenté ce qui amena ce dernier à jouir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Kamui le suivit, quelques secondes plus tard, poussant un gémissement assez aigu, il se laissa ensuite tomber sans douceur sur le corps du Yorozuya, soupirant de contentement.

- Merci pour avoir été si réceptif ce soir, Monsieur le Samouraï, gloussa Kamui.

En entendant l'argenté – qui blâmait toujours son parfait chocolat-gingembre – grogner, il rajouta gaiement :

- Ah, et ne te fourvoies pas, Monsieur le Samouraï. Même si j'ai eu le rôle de la femme durant l'acte, je n'ai pas été une seule fois celui qui était dominé. C'était plutôt le contraire…

Et avant que Gintoki n'ait pu trouver une quelconque réponse à ces dernières paroles, le rouquin était déjà ressorti par la fenêtre, laissant un pauvre Gin-san dénudé, attaché, des traînées de sperme sur l'estomac, en plan.

C'est dans ce même état qu'un Shinpachi trempé et maudissant le mauvais temps entra dans la chambre de l'argenté à précisément 8h32.

Et c'est à exactement 8h33 que Shinpachi se fit sa première commotion cérébrale en tombant dans les pommes.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! n.n Et si vous vous questionnez à propos de Kagura, disons simplement qu'elle a le sommeil très, très lourd. :) Ah et j'ai essayé de faire gaffe à l'orthographe mais si vous voyez quand même des fautes, prévenez-moi. :3


End file.
